


Romantic confessions are overrated

by cutebutpsyco



Series: Ironstrange Bingo 2019 Fills [7]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, IronStrange Bingo 2019, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebutpsyco/pseuds/cutebutpsyco
Summary: IRONSTRANGE BINGO. FILL: FLUFF ||He was sure on which the answer was going to be and not because of his ego, but because Rhodey, Carol and Wong kept yelling at him to just fucking ask for the wizard’s hand and cut all the drama about it. And Tony, in the end, believed that the sorcerer wasn’t going to say no, but, again, one thing was knowing it, another and completely different one was to man up and ask the damn question.





	Romantic confessions are overrated

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of short and pure fluff. That's it, that's the fic.  
> Alternative title: five times Tony had a heartbreaking speech to ask his boyfriend's hand and the one he fucks up everything but wins the wizard's hand. 
> 
> So, this was prompted by the lovely pufflypuffle on tumblr and here's the original ask: _Hey^^ I really love to read your texts! I had an idea last night. What if Tony would propose to Stephen and he even has a whole speech ready and stuff but then he gets really nervous and messes it up. Needless to say Stephen accepts anyways. I just really enjoy your writing and thought maybe you would like this idea. Of course you don't have to do it if you don't like it! P.S. Have a great day and happy new year!_  
>  ~~Yup, happy new year, and I have even older prompts in my inbox.~~
> 
> As always, nothing belongs to me, and this isn't beta read.

It was the first time Tony tried to do it. He had everything planned out for a year, by now, and every time he tried to bring himself to ask the damn question, he simply couldn’t. And Tony didn’t even know which the reason was, at this point.  
Or, better, he knew it, the problem was that it wasn’t a Tony Stark’s reason. 

He was sure on which the answer was going to be and not because of his ego, but because Rhodey, Carol and Wong kept yelling at him to just fucking ask for the wizard’s hand and cut all the drama about it. And Tony, in the end, believed that the sorcerer wasn’t going to say no, but, again, one thing was knowing it, another and completely different one was to man up and ask the damn question. 

And, by now, he tried it in all the typical ways. First, it came the romantic dinner. He sorted everything so that neither of them was needed for Avengers and Hogwarts stuff and was this close to drop on his knees and do the damned question when Stephen’s phone started to buzz. Of course, he didn’t think about Christine calling him in for an emergency. And when he came back from the hospital, exhausted but happy for the life they managed to save, the only thing Tony wanted was to cuddle with his boyfriend and listen to his deep voice while he explained to Stark what he and his best friend did. Tony didn’t have a degree in Medicine, but being friend with Bruce and being with Stephen helped him a lot in that field. 

The second time was on the beach where Stephen had to drag Tony after the first mission of the Young Avengers. Stark was sure Clint was the one who called the wizard because he didn’t stop to be over anxious and screaming things in the kids’ ears. Though they spent a nice afternoon behaving like a normal couple, and at the end, with the sunset as a background, Tony felt like it was the good moment to ask for Stephen’s hand. If not that a sort of octopus thing decided to attack them. 

The third time was Peter’s graduation. Not the best timing, but he had a speech ready for it, it was funny and smart, and it ended embarrassing both the kid and the Wizard and it was in perfect Tony Stark’s style. And a moment before he stood to make his discourse in front of Peter’s friends and family — and yes, most of them were Avengers but for Ned who was pretty much Peter’s Rhodey and MJ — Harley put his hand on his arm and whispered, in a very threatening way: “If you are thinking about proposing to Stephen today, abort! It’s Pete’s day.”

And then he moved closer to Natasha to high five her. The woman’s jade eyes were on him with the same dangerous light as the one that was lighting the kid, and Tony decided that he didn’t want to be on the bad side of either of them. Also, whoever decided that letting Nat anywhere close to ironic little shits was a good idea, was fucking wrong. The spy had the ability to turn them into even more little shits and Tony was the living proof of it. 

So, yeah, he had to think about a new idea even because he was running out of places where to hide the ring and with the fact that Stephen kind of moving to the Tower it was becoming harder and harder to keep it secret. 

“Do you want something to eat?” Stephen asked him, while they were watching a movie. It was, for once, just the two of them, and yes, Tony realized that it was the right moment to ask him just a second too late. The exact instant in which Strange reached the fridge. 

“Wait, you mean something to eat from there?” He asked, jumping up on the sofa because he was sure that he had hidden the ring in the vegetables crisper. So, yeah, he had to think about a new idea even because he was running out of places where to hide the ring and with the fact that Stephen kind of moving to the Tower it was becoming harder and harder to keep it secret. And Wanda knew any way to whom that ring belonged. By now, everyone did. 

“Yeah, why? Are you and Peter trying to culture some virus inside the fridge, again?” 

“That only happened once,” Tony said, raising his hands as to prove that he wasn’t holding anything. “Of which I knew of, anyway. But nope, I saw Harley and Kate around the thing before and, you know, April Fools. Just let me check, ok?”

Stephen raised an eyebrow at him but stepped back even if his face clearly said that he met way more dangerous things that whatever prank two teens decided to try. It didn’t matter, Tony opened the crisper, hid again the black velvet box in his pocket and took off some salad. 

“See,” Stephen said, “The salad isn’t trying to kill us.” 

And at that, the display of the oven lighted up and Tony was extremely grateful that Stephen was giving it his backs because on it were flashing the words “Marry Tony, please”.  
Which, well, considering how nervous he was to ask, maybe it would have been better if Stephen saw it. 

The fifth time he tried to ask Stephen, was after the Sorcerer had been kidnapped by a cult of Dark Wizards, seriously, Tony would have laughed his ass off if Stephen’s like wasn’t at risk. So, when he walked through a portal Wong opened for him and all but stumbled in Tony’s arms, well, the only thing Stark wanted to do was to kiss him madly and call him husband and it didn’t even matter that he completely forgot what he had to say. But, the moment he moved so that he could look at his boyfriend’s beautiful face, he saw that Stephen was sleepy and decided to choose a better moment.  
Stephen wasn’t going to disappear in the thin air anytime soon; Thanos was dead and the Stone destroyed. 

And then an idea crossed Tony’s genius mind: proposing him during some charity event, all the Avengers were invited. It was a fancy dinner with some dignitaries which meant nobody was going to freak out if Stephen said no, or yes. The dinner went smooth, they answered to some questions from the politicians, but it was more a celebratory event so they had their own freedom and journalists were kept away, which was some additional good point. 

So, why was Tony still so anxious? He had no idea. Maybe it was because Rhodey knew he was going to propose that day, and he was sure Carol knew as well as Thor — the two were friends, apparently, and usually nothing good came from Thor’s drinking buddies, especially when those buddies were ladies, as in Valkyrie and Sif that were, at the moment, very occupied in making out —, and the three of them kept to sending him glances for all the dinner long. 

Or maybe because, it didn’t matter how many times he repeated that, when he thought about the speech his brain went blank. And Stephen was looking at him, steel-blue eyes wide and tinted with concern. 

“Hey, are you ok?” He asked, his shaking hand brushing against the small of Tony’s back. “Do you want to go out and get some fresh air?”

“No, just, we had been together for so long…” He started, and he could see a different type of warring creeping through Stephen’s face. That wasn’t what he wanted to say. And he couldn’t take back those words either, now. “No, I’m not trying to break up with you,” He said, rapidly, before Stephen could say anything. “Quite the opposite, actually. So, do you want quite the opposite of break up with me?”

And, at that, Stephen started to laugh and it must be real that he was a genius by himself because that was the stupidest and more complex proposal everyone had ever done. But the wizard’s lips were on Tony’s a moment later and when they parted, Stephen whispered again them: “Yes, I’d like to quite the opposite of break up with you every day.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are the air I breathe and the reason why I write, so make ur girl happy.
> 
>  **wanna say 'hi'? do you have a prompt for me?** find me on [tumblr](https://ironstrange-is-the-endgame.tumblr.com/).  
> find my entire ironstrange bingo card on [dreamwidth](https://myrcellabaratheon.dreamwidth.org/3827.html) and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/511160).  
> 


End file.
